House of Po’e O Lua Pele
Summary House of Po’e O Lua Pele (People of the rock with the magma chamber beneath) House defends the kingdom against tribes of evil lizard men in the jungle. There are crevices and depressions throughout the jungle where the tribe gets obsidian, filled with fire lizards, elementals, quicksands. The jungle contains corrosive acid dripping from vines everywhere. It serves as the base for many of their antidotes, but has a foul foul smell. House specialties: obsidian weapons, antidotes to poisons, volcano, Tiki-style taverns which serve jungle juice (fermented liquids from exotic fruits), Optional additions: candles, aromotherapy. Jungle fighters who specialize in camouflage, use obsidian knives Focus The high priest of house Pele rules over all denizens of the jungle ( haukāinga ). They administer a series of temples to furies in the Jungle, including the temple to the fury Ku. They have started branching out in recent generations, and are dedicated to spreading the worship of the jungle furies far across the land. They are proficient in jungle warfare, and provide the king with poisons, potions, and protection. They supply him with small highly effective guerilla scout fighters, as well as powerful magic druids. House Sigil Temporary, a black rampant Tiki fetish with fire and rage on a white field. House Motto By fire be purged! History Lived in jungle with many other tribes. They worshipped the fury Ku. When the monster came, all were terrified. Later they were the first found by explorers from the Imperial City, and promised fealty to the king in exchange for help resisting the assaults of the other tribes and subjugating their furies to Ku. These peaceful furies and their jungle tribes were no match for the steel brought by the king’s men. As a result of this they are a noble house directly loyal to the king of Rokka, though they have minimal presence in court, and many other houses think of them as oddities to be ignored. They have a strong alliance with the House Rivernil, and provide antidotes to poisons. In return, House Rivernil advocates for them in court, and generally is their buffer and sponsor to the outside world.'' Having successfully conquered the jungle, they are embarking upon a great evangelization, endeavoring to turn all of Rokka to belief and worship of the four jungle furies. Several temples across the land have been “blessed” with a conversion to their furies, although sometimes under suspicious circumstances. Pedigree Matriach Metuker Rules the Kairako (jungle warriors) with an iron fist. She bears the scars of many bouts with the lizard men, and knows the sorrow of having lost many warriors. She works the new trainees as hard as possible to prepare them for the defense of the jungle. Patriarch Atiniui Head Druid, administers temples. Furies Ku - Fury of War Fetish In Pelean mythology Ku is one of the four great furies along with the other three ancient tiki furies , Kanaloa, Kane and Lono. He was the twin of the fury Hina, suggesting a complementary dualism as the word "ku" in the Hawaiian language means "standing up" while one meaning of "hina" is "fallen down." Ku is the fury of volcanoes, fire, rock, blood, and sacrifice. His animal form is a small unassuming tiki fetish. He is frequently capricious and playful, but his wrath is great and exacts a bloody burning toll from his people and his land. Ku has many titles, including Ku-ka-ili-moku, the "Seizer of Land". The highest ritual to Ku was human sacrifice. The people of Rokka object to human sacrifice, so the Peleans have abstained (in public) from the ritual for many years. Lono - Fury of Fertility and Peace Fruitbat Lono is a fertility and music god who descended to earth on a rainbow to marry Laka. in agricultural and planting traditions, Lono was identified with rain and food plants. His animal form is that of a fruit bat. Lono was also the god of peace. In his honor, the great annual festival of the Mahahiki was held. During the four month period, all unnecessary work and war was taboo. This is also the season of taxes, competitions, and preparation for the next season of war. Kane - Fury of Light and Life Gecko Kane Milohai, the father of tiki furies Ka-moho-ali'i, Pele (whom was exiled), Kapo, Namaka and Hi'iaka by Haumea. He created the sky, earth and upper heaven and gave Kumu-Honua the garden. He owned a tiny seashell that, when placed on the ocean's waves, turned into a huge sailboat. The user of the boat had merely to state his destination and the boat took him there. Kane was the father of all living things, he was a symbol of life in nature. He was alternatively known as Kane-Hekili ("thunderer" or "lightning breaking through the sky") or Kane-Hoalani. Kanaloa - Fury of Water Kanaloa is one of the four great furies on the Peleans. He is the fury generally connected with water. He is associated with the humpback whale. In the traditions of the Peleans, Kanaloa is symbolized by the squid, and is typically associated with Kane in legends and chants where they are portrayed as complementary powers. For example, Kane was called upon during the building of a canoe, Kanaloa during the sailing of it; Kane governed the northern edge of the ecliptic, Kanaloa the southern; Kanaloa points to hidden springs, and Kane then taps them out. In this way, they represent a divine duality of wild and taming forces. Category:Houses